Fate Marked sword
by TraceonN7backflip
Summary: Born from flame, Shirou came out broken. However, him going through the flame has caught the interest of someone. A certain god from a world before us. A god who live in nothing but a Void. A god who marks those he finds worthy. A god called the Outsider.
1. Curiosity

Fate: Marked Sword

.

 **AN.**

You want the Author to shut the fuck up before reading I know but let me say that I will be changing a lot of shit. Also will genderbend Gilgamesh but there will be new shit and changes. Look out for it! I will do my best to please you guys and make this a good story.

I'm also having difficulty writing Zelretch's character cause from what I have read at the Wiki and from other fanfictions, it is confusing as fuck. He's formal in this one and a prankster in the other. I even read the doujinshj/ fan comic sworddancers where there is a female version of Archer called Archer-ko and it is still strange for me. Makes it hard for me.

So if anybody can help me please do so. But on with the new story!

.

.

.

.

.

Prologue

.

.

.

.

.

How many years has passed since Dunwall fell? How many years since the earth changed it's form to make way for new ways of life? How many years since the dissaperance of The Royal Protector, Corvo Attano and his daughter, The Empress, Emily Kaldiwn? How many years since the coup of Delilah Kaldiwn? How many years since he has chosen a worthy mortal? How many years since the Outsider has given his Mark? More than thousands of years.

The Earth had changed. Men had changed with it. Everything was destroyed as the earth had changed but men rebuilt with what little they had. Even some animals like the bloodflies have went extinct. Now less powerful ones known as mosquitos took their place. It would be years before the could make it back to the glorious age they were once in. They had to deal with another plague known as the 'Black Death'. How similar it was to the rat plague. However such a grim name has been given to it.

Soon the Outsider was but a forgotten God. However the magi did not think of that as one found a way into the Void and made it out alive. Soon one after another, they all began their search in the Void. They became his entertainment. They learned that only the desperate may go there to die.

He was bored. Sure, there may have been entertainment whenever a magus comes into his realm to uncover his secrets but it gets dull after a while when the die. It would be the same boring routine as he would watch them succumb to the horrors of his power as the rats devoured them alive.

However within the time in the Void, thousands of years gave him ideas to manipulate his powers. The Void was his after all, could he not be able to play with it? Instead of just stopping time he could reverse it and forward it at a pace he wants. He could observe and see the thoughts of men and women. He is enabled to see the different outcomes of this world. He was able to learn more and more about himself. But in the end, it still bores him.

The time he spent here was long and he had anything. He was able to do anything in the Void. But time takes it's toll on him. He wants some new entertainment. He wanted to do something back on the world of men. Where the strength of Gaia still remains. Earth.

The Outsider sighed. He was bored once again as he wandered his world, the Void. He was looking at the earth as it was through the Void. As men made up history, and slit others throats. He would watch as men whispers from the lips of one into the ears of another while the other would mishear those words, while he would poorly remember what he said, while he would also misunderstand that important sentence. However soon something caught his eye.

He watched as three magi form a system for a Grail. He watched as they summon great heroes of old as they fought each other. The system was known as the Holy Grail war. He watched them in glee as he was entertained with such intense battles. However, it all changed in the third war.

Cheaters. The Einzberns tried to use a cheat and summoned a weak servant, Avenger. Served them right he thinks. Then he saw as the servant died, it began to corrupt the Grail. And so began the Fourth Grail War as it became more entertaining with that twist of events! Oh, he wanted to choose Kiritsugu to be marked but he would simply be like Corvo. Now he didn't want a repeat. No. He wanted something new.

Then the Flames spread across this city. It burned as bright as a star. How he watched the people burn. He considered to go back in time in the Void to give Kiritsugu the mark to see how the war would change. Then he saw the boy.

A boy no older than seven was walking through the flames. That caught the interest of the Outsider. He floated over him. Watched him in the Void to see what he was going to do.

The boy had burning red hair and golden eyes. He was a child being forged in hell. Step after step he was crying in pain as he covers his ears while walking. With limping steps, he moved forward.

The boy walked. He walked while seeing hell. How many people did this boy ignore? How many cries for help and pleas of mercy did he ignore? How many people died around him? How far did he walk? He would not know. He would only know that he needed to survive the hell he was is.

The boy was not going to make it. The Outsider knew that, the boy knew that, but the boy carried on. From there the mind had died so the body could live. The boy then kept on moving forward ignoring his own pain.

The Outsider watched and wanted to get the boy. To mark him after seeing his determination. The boy was not just entertaining, but also interesting. The last time he deemed someone interesting was when he was still a known god. Know this was a rare opportunity him after seeing all the world had to offer, this one was a diamond in the rough. At long last, the Outsider found someone worthy of hos mark.

"So you've taken an interest in him I see?" A voice called the Outsider. He turns to see that it is none other than the Wizard Marshal, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg.

"Hello, old friend." The Outsider said. Zelretch was the only magus he entrusted to survive the Void as he was a dimension traveller due to his use of Kaleidoscope or simply Second Magic. He was also entertained by him. They both quickly became friends with both of their ideas for entertainment.

"The boy is quite interesting. May I show you his lives?" Zelretch asks the Outsider. Bewildered, he turns to look at Zelretch and asks, "Why?"

"You'll see. The boy is truly entertaining. Trust me! I even mess with him in some worlds. There was even one where I made him go into a gender bent world where mostly everyone he knows are women! Servants, masters, and even himself was a girl! I could not stop laughing at his expense. He did not even know what to do!" Then Zelretch laughed. Laughed very hard.

The Outsider only raised an eyebrow, but inwardly he was interested. He knew his friend did what he did more often than he himself. Zelretch was a man who laughed and made fun of those who do good but is strongly against those who are evil. He knew entertainment when he saw one.

"I also know that you are bored. Come on!" Then he walks away. The Outsider soon follows.

Soon, a bright light blinds them both and the Outsider is slowly treated to many worlds at once. He witnessed a teenager fighting for the freedom his younger sister but dies by the hands of a woman known as Angelica. He observed a teenager fighting a black servent of the sword and winning at the cost of his life. He watched a fight between a girl that was king of all and a teen who was nothing but a Faker. He sees a king of knights fall in love with a boy with an ideal. He finally sees a man with silver hair and silver eyes on a hill of blades, betrayed by his very own ideals. He sees this and many more.

What did they all have in common? They were all possible futures the boy could have.

The boy is Emiya Shirou, and he is a Sword.

"What a grand hand fate has given you, Emiya Shirou." The Outsider says laughing. "All because you wanted to be a hero."

"Indeed. I like how you made it rhyme." Zelretch says with a smile. "I know you plan on marking him after what you've seen but I have a better idea!"

The Outsider turns to him and raises an eyebrow again to question him. "If I manage to extract the experience and memories of all of them and place them in a rune, what would you think would happen to him! Of course you can still mark him, but think of what he would be able to do!"

That made the Outsider dream of what intense battles would come for the boy. How early would he be using his blades? What abilities would he be using with his mark? What knowledge would he bring! It would be boring right away. The war would end too quickly. Now he wouldn't want that now. No. He wanted something new. Something fresh for himself. With his friend here he could get some quick entertainment and... Well the Outsider found a genius idea!

"It would be an excellent idea. But having him memories of all of him would be too boring."

This also piqued the interest of the Wizard Marshall. "Now, what are you saying?" He asks with mild curiosity. Both had great ideas for entertainment in their mind. But both have yet to agree which one has more fun.

The Outsider turns to him saying, "Imagine him with the knowledge of his sister and her cruel family. Imagine him with the memories and experience of his battle against Angelica but not with Gilgamesh. Imagine him with the memories and experience of Archer but not his three paths. Imagine him with not just the knowledge of him, but of his servant without him knowing what they mean yet. Imagine him with the knowledge of my associates. Now wouldn't that be entertaining?"

Zelretch looks at him and laughs saying, "Now, why did I not think of that!" Both end up laughing in the Void. Laughing at their genius idea.

"Well, I'll take my leave now old friend. Have fun!" And dissapears from the face of the Void, leaving the Outsider alone once more.

"Now this will be an interesting war." The Outsider says as he looks at the boy and questions him self when is the best time to mark him. He decided to summon his friends.

In a snap, two people were behind him. They are two members of a family. A father and an Empress. A Royal Protector and daughter. Corvo Attano, Terror of Dunwall and Ghost of Serkonos. Emily Kaldwin, Empress of the Isles and the Crown Killer. Though granted that the Crown Killer was not truly her, she was blamed for it and it was still the last thing that the isles could remember.

They had a different structure compared to the other humans. Their heads where thick and arms were slimer than a normal human. Their hands larger or as large as their face. Why though? Was it because of human evolution? We don't know. All we know is that these two people are relics from a forgotten past.

"Looks like he's found someone new to toy with." Said Emily. She wore a purple coat and black pants. It was what she wore with her battle against Delilah. Her face was covered with a bandana and her eyes were brown. Her hair was combed to look like it was falling to the right. Her weapons were quite visible. A copy of her fathers blade to her hip , a crossbow that looked graceful at her back along eith a smooth, black pistol. Her left hand was covered by wraps.

"I wonder who he's chosen and why? He only chooses people who are interesting." Said Corvo. He was wearing his old Royal Protector outfit back from Dunwall. It was made fit with more adjustments. Fit for being more quiet. His mask was the one he used in Serkonos and his clothes were grey. His face was behind his mask of course. His weapons were his infamous blade at hip and an obviously modified crossbow and pistol at his back. His left hand was cover like Emily's.

"Must've been something good then." Said Emily.

"We should wait. See how this person is. The Outsider must have made a good choice then." Said Corvo.

"I thought so too dad."

Then the father dissapeared in a blink while the daughter dissapeared into a form of a shadow.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shirou has grown in height since the past five years. He tried to join track and club but failed and decided to join archery. His aburn hair and golden eyes remained the same. He's currently aged 12. Today was supposedly an important day at school. However today he skipped school. Today is the funeral of Emiya Kiritsugu.

It's been three days since the Old man, Emiya Kiritsugu died. Today is the day that Emiya Shirou losses yet another family member. He looks around him and sees Fujimura crying. Tears were unable to come out of him. He couldn't find any. His old man did leave him with his dream. The dream that he may be a hero of justice.

While the priest was giving a monologue and bible verses Shirou thought back when he first talked to him. How he balantly admitted that he was a magus. How Shirou pestered him for two years before Kiritsugu taught him the basics of magecraft such as projection and reinforcement. However Kiritsugu did tell him to only practice reinforcement.

Soon, little by little, people leave. People leave until Shirou is the only one there. He looks at his grave. "I'll take care of your dream. I promise." He stayed for how long?

Shirou stood like a statue. Pondering about his old man and thinking back in the old days on what they would do. After all, the old man did leave a dream in him after saving him from the fire. He can remember.

Him walking through the flames is something he can never forget. The flames that were like hell. The innocents screaming, the children crying, and a boy walking. There he saw hell. He couldn't remember who his true family was. He could only remember seeing the smile that Emiya Kiritsugu had. That one true smile that he could not help contain knowing that he was able to smile like that. Shirou still believed that if he ended up going down the same path, he would be able to smile he had.

Hours past. The sky became dark and Shirou began to feel even colder. With that Shirou decided to leave. He looks at the gravestone one more time and thanks the old man for saving his life from the inferno of hell.

As Shirou turned he felt that the air was odd. That the wind was colder and he began to feel empty. It nearly felt like winter. An endless chill. Shirou began to grow suspicous. He turns back to the grave but the graveyard is no longer there. Only a solid, grey, island that was floating in the air that had a ferocious and fearsome design. The stones themselves were either black or grey. It was jagged and dark, very frightening. The sky around him was dark. It looked like night but the sky lost its stars.

He turns around and everywhere he saw, was nothing but a Void. A Void with floating rocks that are jagged, water that floats upwards, buildings that are destroyed, so much there that we could fear. And Shirou was in the center of it all. He was afraid of all that surrounded him.

A normal child would have cried or ran in a random direction. Any sane child would definitely not go towards that creepy shadow thing that was infront of an entrance. But here it is proved that Shirou was neither normal nor sane as he walked towards that very entrance. While walking, he could feel like he was being watched by something. By someone.

Shirou walks towards it then suddenly a man appears before him. Shirou saw him wearing a black coat, had short but round hair, and eyes that are filled with nothing but darkness. "My dear Shirou. What a grand hand fate has dealt you." The man dissapeared.

Shirou walked forward. The man appears again, "Five years ago, you survived a great fire. A fire caused by reasons you not yet know." The man said as he walked around him. "I watched you pull yourself up from the mud. As you walked past those innocent lives. As the flames burned out your mind to leave what you are now."

Shirou tried to voice out. To talk. But he couldn't. His words were unable to come out of his mouth and could only remain silent. He began to be afraid of this strange, floating man.

The man dissapeared once more and appeared infront of him. "I know what you truly are Emiya Shirou. I know what you can become."

Shirou was curious about this man but scared at the same time. This man was powerful and was frightening yet he seemed to be playful but was just bored.

"I know your dream. Your ideal. How far are you willing to go? What would you do to become the hero of justice you so desire to be?"

"You have a pivotal role in the years to come. A role that will not just affect your life, but the life of nearly everyone."

"What will you do , I wonder, in the years to come? The people you will meet and enemies you will make. I have watched what happens when you take everything a man has and push him far enough. When you rub his face deep in mud."

"I have seen kings and empresses rise and fall. Age of men and gods. Since I have this realm of the Void, I am unconnected to Gaia. Think of this place as an alternative realm of reality."

Shirou raised an eyebrow. Gaia? Wasn't that the greek goddess of earth? Why would he mention her name? Was it because she is alive?

"You are one of the nine people that have truly caught my interest and gained my curiosity. With a life ahead of you that will be filled with entertainment. You'll be an interesting new thing to watch"

"I am the Outsider and this is my Mark." Then the back of Shirou's left hand burned. Not enough for him to cry in agony. But as Shirou looked at it, he felt like it burned on the inside. He feels like he's on the edge of something he cannot explain. A mark with a strange design appeared on the back of that hand.

"This will give you access to magic that most people would only dream about. However for some people it would be a simple walk in the park. But this will give you an edge against them after all."

The man smiled at Shirou. And Shirou looked up at him. At last, the Outsider found a worthy person to mark after so long. Though he may be a boy, he can be trained. Imagine now what the boy has! Would his abilities be similar to Corvo's or Emily's? We shall see! What will the boy become? The hero he so desires? Or something better or far worse?

"So come Emiya Shirou. Let me see what my mark has given you."

Emiya Shirou is a sword. And so the Outsider and his mutual acquaintances began to sharpen this newfound blade in the years to come. The Blade of the Outsider. His Marked Sword.

.

.

.

.

 **AN**

New powers I'm planning to add/change will be mentioned in the next chapter. Now why did it take me so long to rewrite? Cause I had writers block and I had to replay Dishonored 1 and 2 and had to research of more about the Nasuverse and find out more. Though I could take a while for the next chapter, like a month or so, please do not think this fic is dead. Am just busy with personal life.

Now have a nice day!

-TraceonN7backflip


	2. The Outsider and the Mask

Fate: Marked Sword

.

.

.

.

.

Shirou was scared. He did not know what was happening or where he was. He didn't even know how he ended up there. He pinches this thumb discreetly to see if he was dreaming. Unfortunately for him, he was not.

Shirou did not know what was happening and was scared. The man calling himself the Outsider was staring at him with such an intense smile that merely placed more pressure on himself. His dark eyes mad everything much more frightening. He already burnt his hand. But he also had so many questions coming from his head. Who was he? Where was Shirou? Why was he dragged into a different world.

"There are forces from an old world called mana. Different from prana. Kiritsugu already taught you where prana comes from. However mana is different. You get mana by draining it from the Void. How your personally is will affect your abilities from the mark I have given you. But there certain abilities that I can tell you about. Even attributes that you can gain from it. I will tell you about that and how you will learn how to use all of this in due time."

Then finally, Shirou had the strength to speak.

"What do you mean in due time? What is happening? And what did you do to me?" Shirou asks him in a panicked state. He was very scared at the moment.

"I'll tell you soon. Actually I could tell you now but where would be the fun in that?" The Outsider said.

"What do you mean?!" Shirou asked with more effort. What did the pale, black eyed man mean by soon?

"I can't do that if your guardian is calling you." The Outsider said and the world came to end through a bright light that came from the man himself. Shirou soon covered his eyes to block the light. Then he heard an ear piercing scream.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

Shirou then opened his eyes to a crying Taiga as she was jumping towards him. Shirou then was only able to step back and gape his mouth as Fujimura's flying body was about to land on him. "Fu-"

He was squished over her crying body. "WAAAAAAH! WHERE WERE YOU SHIROU!?" Said an obviously crying Fujimura.

Shirou did not know what to say. He looked around and was back in the graveyard. Was he dreaming about that? That scary and dark Void? About that floating man with black eyes?

He concluded that he was dreaming about all that. "I was just here Fuji-nee." Said Shirou with a painful smile on his obviously tired face. To be fair, he was just standing here, staring at the old man's grave and was just in deep thought.

"YOU WERE GONE FOR HOURS! WAAAAAAH!" Screamed Taiga as she hugged Shirou. A bear hug is not enough to describe how hard she hugged Shirou. Imagine being squished by a mountain on both sides of your body and back. That was the most simple way to describe the pain Shirou was in.

"F-f-Fu-j-j-i-nee." Shirou said with difficulty. "What, Shirou?" Said a still crying Fujimura. "I can't feel anything." Said Shirou. "But I don't wanna let go!" Said Taiga as she squished him even harder. By God. It suddenly became from mountains to planets the size of Jupiter. It hurt much worse than before. He thought that he would need to go to the hospital once more.

"FUJIMURA!" Screamed an old man. Shirou looked behind Fujimura and saw an old man walking towards them both. Fuming at the absence of his granddaughter, who had rushed out of the car. This stopped Taiga from hugging Shirou. The pain was still there from sore muscles.

"Granddad?"

He pulls her ear and drags her. "Come here! You're making me miss my sumo game AND will make me lose that bet I made!" He says as he dragged a crying Taiga back into the car.

Shirou sighs at the situation. He stands up and gets ready to walk home but sees something black on his left hand. He freezes. He looked at it. He was looking at it's palm. Nothing out of the normal. It was the same as his skin color. Gulping, Shirou turns his hand so he may see what was behind it. He closes his eyes, then when it felt turned, he opened it. His eyes widened.

It was there. That mark. The mark of that man. The mark of the Outsider was on his left hand exactly like in that dream. Shirou tried to wipe it off but it was still there. He began to feel afraid.

Then the world became grey. Shirou looked up to see everything drained of color and strange white particles float in air. Taiga was still grabbed by the ear while Raiga was pulling her but they didn't move. Her tears were frozen in air. It was then Shirou realized what had happened. Time stopped. It froze right in front of him.

He heard a sound that he could not describe right behind him. "You thought it was a dream, didn't you?" Said that familiar voice. His eyes widened. Shirou knew that voice all too well. After all, he heared it a few moments before Taiga came crashing on himself. He turned into the direction of the voice slowly and his eyes met the same dark eyes he saw awhile ago.

"Hello again, Shirou." Said the Outsider.

This time Shirou was able to talk. "Wha-"

"I can manipulate time to my liking. I can speed it up or make it go slower to the point where it's frozen."

"Then why did yo-"

"I just wanted to see how this little conversation would go."

"Eh?" Shirou said as he walked closer.

"I also wanted to show you that what earlier was real by leaving my mark on your hand. However your mark is very different from my usual marks." Said the Outsider as he looked at Shirou.

"What?"

"Look at it again."

Shirou looks at his left hand and looks at the details of the mark. With a circle at it's center and lines circling around it. However, growing down it appeared to look like a form of a blade with a strange design. The line connecting to the dot in the center looked thicker as the bottom began to from a hilt of a blade. While if we looked at the top, it was pointed. With the mix of lines and circles around it it lookes like a bow and a sword combined. But broken and jagged.

"It's probably because of your nature." Said the Outsider.

"What do you mean?" Said Shirou. He had too many questions in mind.

"We'll continue the conversation in the Void." He snapped his fingers and a strange vortex of light appeared infront of him and Shirou. Then the Outsider disappeared. Leaving Shirou in the frozen space where he had no choice but to enter the stange vortex.

Shirou went towards the vortex only to be blinded by a white light. Where he ended up was back in the Void once more. And time had resumed as usual. Taiga crying and being dragged in the car and drove off with Raiga in it.

Little did they notice the blonde girl with red eyes. She looked in her teens. Her hair was flowing down her back. She was wearing a white shirt and a black jacket with white stripes on the outside. She wore earrings made of pure gold. She was wearing jeans and rubber shoes. She looked like a female delinquent that was cutting class but if you were near her she would feel different than other people. Her very aura said she was king. Her eyes would deem you unworthy if disrespectful.

"Who was that boy?" Said the girl. Something else beside the God of the Void had found Shirou more than interesting. A smile kept across her face.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wait. What? Why are we back here?" Said Shirou as he found himself back in the Void.

"What I wanted to do awhile ago until I found that girl running towards you."

"Wait, what?"

"I want you to test your power." Said the Outsider as he snapped his fingers and floating rocks formed infront of him.

"I want you to find your way across all these rocks. And meet me on the other side."

"Wait, how can I reach there if I can't jump that high?"

"We'll see." Said the Outsider as he slowly dissapeared.

"HEY! DON'T DISSAPEAR ON ME NOW!" Said Shirou as the Outsider was waving goodbye. The last words the Outsider said before he vanished were "Good luck."

.

.

.

.

.

Corvo was watching the small bickering from in and out of the Void. The man Zelretch made such a device that was made it possible for them to watch the Earth. From something called a Kaleidoscope or Second Magic. Here Corvo thought only mana existed but now there was another thing called prana. He never did understand what that was. He began to watch Shirou as he struggled jumping. He didn't even know how to use the mark yet.

Emily was asleep. She dosen't do much anymore. Not after she lost Dunwall from Delilah. She was reserved and quiet. Unexpected with his daughter. In Dunwall she used to be playfull and hyperactive. Bored with talks of the empire and more. She was complaining during training that she was no porcelain doll. She always had this smile that would remind him of Jessamine. He smiled. He may not have been the perfect father. He killed others to save more. However, he did try his best.

However back in Serkonos, Emily was brutal and violent. She had no qualms with killing innocents that stood on her path. It was a surprise to Corvo. From such a happy girl to somebody so violent. Maybe it was because of him killing the Lord Regent and his Executioner. Maybe because of his brutal slaughter to save her from the Pendelton twins.

However he knows paitence and kindness, taught to him by Jessamine. Corvo tried to teach her that in her training. How to knock out instead of killing other people. But as a just incase measure, he taught her to kill. Sadly, Corvo watched her use his lessons on killing inflicted on innocents and others. Each time Corvo went through, more bloodflies seemed to be on his path.

He tried. He tried to be the one to not kill. To show her the better example. He was the one who went to Addermire and the Dust District. Emily went to the Clockwork Manor and the Royal Conservatory. But each time she came back, there was blood on her blade.

He reminisces on how they both escaped Dunwall tower.

.

.

.

.

.

Corvo and Emily were pinned to the back of each other. The guards were swarming and Delilah was watching alongside the traitorous Duke of Serkonos, Duke Luca Abele. This was a coup, and they were ambushed. Surrounded by machines, foreign guards and , quite sadly, their own men.

Emily watched her surroundings closely. Then Delilah raised her hands pointing to Emily. She pushed her father out of the way from what was coming. But there was a variable that was never supposed to happen. Something that should have never came to be. She was pushed out of the way by someone she knew and cared for.

"I cast you in cold marble." Said Delilah.

"ALEXI!" Screamed Emily.

Corvo looked and saw the captain save her daughter. "CAPTAIN MAYHEW!"

Rocks formed at the bottom sealing the captain as she looked at Emily for the last time. Then Delilah formed a branch from the ground and it smashed Mayhew infront of her very eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Said Corvo as he lunges at Delilah only to be knocked out from the very same branch.

"FATHER!" Screamed Emily as she had ran towards her Royal Protector only to be knocked out by Ramsey.

The last thing that Emily and Corvo had seen before they lost consciousness was Delilah laughing at the broken pieces of Mayhew and the Duke ordering for both of them to be taken away. Ramsey took Emily and the assistant of the Duke himself took Corvo. Ramsey passed the sword of Corvo and his ring onto the assistant as he dragged Corvo off.

.

.

.

"To think the Dukes father actually befriended you. Corvo Attano, son of a Serkonan tradesman and Royal Protector. You were once part of my people. That is why I am taking you to Serkonos myself. You're to be executed there. But first I mu-"

Corvo knew he wouldn't say much as he was awake already and began to twist the arm of the assistant and headbutt him. Knocking him out. He began to pickpocket him for his sword and ring and looked at his surroundings. He was in the bedroom of Emily. He decided to drag the assistant to the saferoom so he would not do anything foolish.

Corvo drops him off at the safe room bed and picks up a letter from Wynman. "This person better be good for my daughter or I swear I'll kill him." Corvo mutters to nobody but himself. He drops the letter and picks up a toy boat.

"Samuel Beechsworth made this. Wonder what advice he'll have about today." He mutters and travels to the table. He finds his mask and his old gun from his days with the Loyalitsts, beside Emily's smooth and slick gun and spyglass. Corvo walks away, knowing he will not need those. Not yet.

"Enjoy these short rations." He muttered at the unconscious body of the assisstant as Corvo began to look out for Emily, leaving the safe room.

He looked out the door and found two guards. Traitors. One of them began to go down the stairs and leave the other guard alone. An opportunity.

Corvo ran towards the guard and began to slide. The guard, hearing the noise, turns around only to be treated by a fist to his stomach and another to his face. Effectively knocking him out. He looked over a balcony to see that it also leads downstairs. The guard from earlier was already there. Corvo jumps over the balcony and kicks the man on his head sideways, spining him onto the floor. The last this the guard saw was the Royal Protector as he raised both his hands in an enclosed fist and knocked the man out.

"Traitorous dogs." Corvo muttered as he walked pass them and found himself in a broken throne room.

He saw Ramsey talking to other guards. As they began to talk about a change in the system. Ramsey talking about how he had access to the safe room and Emily locked up in a room near the royal chambers.

Corvo then headed up the stairs to pickpocket the guard who was knocked out to find a key. He unlocked the door to find it empty. He was suddenly pushed to turn around and ended up with a sword near his throat. He pushed it away with his own blade and was prepared to fight. As he got ready he looked into the brown of his daughter. Emily was shocked and placed down her sword.

"Emily? How did you get out?" Corvo asked as he seathed his blade.

"I got out through the windows of the room and entered the one for my chambers. They forgot to lock it."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. The people here are that stupid."

"Alright. Wait here. I'll deal with Ramsey."

"Are you going to kill him?"

"No. I'm going to leave him in the safe room along with the assistant. I'm not going to kill them."

"But you killed those guards."

"That was in the chaos of the coup. They were also going to kill you. And it-"

"It serves them right."

Corvo sighed. How could his daughter have such a dark personality without him noticing. "We'll talk about this later. Right now we got to get out of the tower."

Emily nods and turns, ready to fight. Corvo places a shoulder on her and she turns around. He shook his head, telling her to let him handle it. She dosen't agree with him but undestands and hides in the chambers.

Corvo hides in the bathroom down the hall to watch Ramsey. Corvo then sneaks up near him and waits for Ramsey's surprised face for when he saw the safe room opened.

"What the hell happened he-"

Ramsey was cut off as he tripped on a leg. He looks up to see Corvo with a fist ready to meet his face. The punch met in between the eyes to leave Ramsey knocked out. Leaving Corvo the opportunity to take the signet ring of Emily.

Corvo then looks up to see his daughter. He tosses her the ring. She catches it and locks up the safe room.

"Have fun here, Ramesy." Emily mutters as she kicks his unconscious body.

Corvo then sees his gun and picks it up. "Out into the world once more." He looks at his mask one more time. "How many people have forgotten this mask?" Once more, the Terror of Dunwall, wears his mask once again.

Emily follows by getting her gun and muttering to herself, "I'll be needing these." As she picked up her spyglass. She looks at her father as he is already by the door.

She nods at her father. Corvo nods back and opens the door. This was how they escaped the tower. This was their last memories of living in that grand palace where a father met his love and a girl lived her life.

.

.

.

.

.

Back in the Void in modern day, Corvo's expression is hard to read. Partialy is because he's hiding under a mask. But if one were to take it off, it would still be difficult. He was having mixed emotions swell inside of him.

He sighs. That day was supposed to be a day of peace. Where they remember Jessamine and all the good she did. It was suppossed to be a day where Corvo and Emily could mourn her death. Instead, it was a day of chaos. Innocent men and women were all dead on the street.

Those days were long gone. He was here in the Void smiling at a child trying to climb the impossible. He was curious on why the Outsider chose a child but could not question as he was in no power to ask.

But one thing clouded Corvo's mind. He looks towards his daughter who was now awake and was looking down at her sword, twirling it with he fingers. The one thing that is an enigma to him was what was she thinking about. What was going on in the mind of his daughter who will no longer open up. All he could think of when he looks at her is how he failed as a father.

.

.

.

.

.

Emily was angry. Angry at Delilah for taking the lives of her friends and people, and for also creating a genocide to the isles and the rest of the world. Her painting had malfunctioned and destroyed everything. She would have died if it were not for the Outsider. NOBODY believes her for what she said. She simply hated that bitch. To be blunt, hate is a simple way to describe her anger towards the woman. What other reasons were there for Emily to hate Delilah?

First, she insulted her mothers memory by claiming to be her sister. Second, as a CHILD she tried to kill her. Third, she murdered her one of her best friends in cold blood. Fourth, she waged a war against the northern isles that KILLED WYNMAN. Fifth, how many attempts were there against her and her father.

Speaking of her father she could never understand him. Why hold back? Why spare the lives of killers when theirs should be taken as well? When they betray their empress? She knows he can kill so why not? Why not kill?

Then there was the Outsider. He brought this boy with him. What made him so special that it mafe Zelretch himself tell the Outsider that it was worth to get out of the Void to mark him? She could see him from where she was. Through the device. He was jumping, but unable to reach.

But she knew the Outsider. If he gave powers and abilities to people who are like herself and her father, she would just have to trust the judgement of the Outsider. After all, he is a God. A God of the Void.

Speaking of the Outsider, there he is himself. The Outsider began to walk to Corvo. By walking she meant float. He was holding a rune on his hand. Corvo turns as the Outsider told him to hold it and absorb it like he normally would. Corvo does and begins to look at the Outsider and nods. Whispering in his ear about something. Both talk and then dissapear. Where did they go?

.

.

.

.

.

Shirou was tired already. He just really did not know how to make it or how it was even possible. He couldn't even make a single leap or even get close to it.

"Hey kid." Said a voice behind him that was fruff and sounded old. A man of experience. It sounded like his old man.

Shirou quickly turns and jumps back at shock from the voice. He was afraid of what he was looking at. A mask that was a skull dipped in metal and made for combat. It looked like the skull was also jagged and broke. Bronze wires were growing up and down from the cheek areas and one eye had some sort of hidden spyglass. The other eye was plain and just had glass. This was meant to hide the face of a man. A killer.

Shirou screamed and turned to run but the man quickly held him back and had Shirou face him. "Hey kid, it's alright." Then the man takes of his mask. Shirou then sees his features.

An elderly man at his 50's. He had a short beard and hair. His eyes were brown and his hair was black but beggining to gray. His appearance was similar to Kiritsugu's yet so different. Even the voice nearly resembled him. Maybe it was just Shirou remembering him in mourning or they are just that similar.

"Wha-? Who are you?"

"My name is Corvo Attano." Said the man. He kept his mask on his belt. He walked towards Shirou in a slow manner. He slowly backed away from him. He was still a stranger on a strange world that Shirou somehow ended up in.

He stared at Shirou for a few moments, then sighed. He began to unravel the cloths that Shirou only began to notice on his arm. As he unraveled them he began to show his left arm. What was on it was a mark. It was different from Shirou's. His was circular and formed like the sharp edges reached to 4 corners.

"I was just like you when I got this mark. Except that I was a lot older than you when I got it."

"How did you get it?"

Shirou's curiosity gained the silence of Corvo. All he said to reply was "I also lost someone I loved."

Shirou then felt bad for making Corvo remember bad things. He never meant to do stuff like that to other people.

"I think it would be for the best if I taught you how to use your mark." Corvo said as he looked up to Shirou with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry." Said Shirou guiltily as he looked up the face of Corvo. "It's alright kid." He stares at Shirou and begins to stand up.

"Try to focus." Corvo said. He closed his hand into a fist and his hand began to glow in a white glow. In a blink, Corvo was already on top of the cliff that Shirou had been so desperate to climb. "When you see a certain mark, it will feel like it's trying to pull you. Go with it."

Shirou stared in awe. He also wanted to climb it. So he started to focus. He began to focus, and he began to see something. A slightly grey light floating right next to Corvo on the platform. His hand was shaking and Shirou felt like he could pull himself to that direction. But the feeling felt more like a chill than a pull. He went with it. As he went with it he had a sudden feeling of being dragged towards his desired direction.

Then the feeling disappeared. When he opened his eyes, he was at the spot. He turned around to see the spot from where he last was once before.

"Good job, kid." Corvo laughed as he slapped Shirou in the back. "Just do it again for these next few rocks and we'll meet the big man." And Corvo disappeared. Shirou begins to teleport the same way Corvo had gone to.

.

.

.

.

.

"So you did mark him!" Zelretch said as he looked upon what Corvo and Shirou were teleporting through.

"You knew I was going to." The Outsider said as he watched them blink form one are to the other. They were both from a far distance and watching the two marked people.

Zelretch smiles. "This will be the last time I may be able to see you my friend."

The Outsider turns to his direction. "I know."

He remembered how the Outsider told him what was to come if it were not for the destruction of the old world or the Isles that men had forgotten. He would cease to have his powers nor would he still be alive.

"Thank you. For all you have done for me Zelretch." The Outsider said.

"Before I leave, let us have a conversation about the old times." Zelretch says. And both laugh as time in the Void stops just for their conversation.

One that we will listen to and hear, for another time.

.

.

.

.

.

Hours past, Shirou felt exhausted. He has been teleporting for a long time already. "How much longer?" Shirou asked to nobody but himself. This says something as he hardly complained about something before.

"Here we are kid!" Corvo said as he stopped with his teleportation. He stopped at a point where it began to overlook all the rocks and places where they had been through.

"This took longer than what I went through." Corvo said. In fairness, in both dreams where he met the Outsider to mark him, both times were quick.

"Then why was mine so long?" Shirou said. As he fell to the floor tired.

"It was so that you may get used to it." Said the chilling voice of somebody familiar.

"GAH!" Shirou screamed in surprise and jumped back. While Corvo just turned to look at his godly friend.

"Outsider." Greeted Corvo.

"Corvo. Your wanted by your daughter." Said the Outsider to Corvo.

Corvo nods, looks at Shirou, and smiles. "That was fun kid." As he begins to ruffle his hair. "Hope we can see each other some time."

Shirou looks at him. "Thank you Corvo-san. Thank you for teaching me how to use prana."

The Outsider walks to him and says, "That's not prana."

Shirou and Corvo look at him with a questioning look.

"I've always heard of this prana but never did learn the difference between that and mana." said Corvo.

"Eeeeeh? What's mana?" asked Shirou.

"I'll explain it to both of you simply. Prana is energy from the Earth. Or Gaia. While mana comes from the Void in itself. Both are forms of energy to magic. But in each there is only an exclusive part to each." Explained the Outsider.

"Aaah." Said Corvo in realization. "So it's like a difference in energy source. Like how we used the winds back in Serkonos to place power in our security while in Dunwall, we used Whale Oil." Corvo said.

Shirou nodded as he had understood. Except the whale oil part.

"Exactly. But remember when I said there is an exclusive part. It means that one cannot affect the other unless there is another form of magic that allows it so." Explained the Outsider as he recalled a conversation that he had with Zelretch a long time ago.

"I see." Said both Shirou and the Outsider as they nod their heads.

"Well, gotta get going kid." Corvo says as he walks away and places his mask back on. "Bye."

"Bye." Said Shirou as Corvo disappeared in a blink.

"Funny. To think my magic affected you to a point where you can understand both English and Japanese."

"EEEEEEEEEHHH?!" Said Shirou in shock. That was his worst subject and could barely understand a bit of it.

"I placed it on you as soon as you got on the Void. It's a permanent spell that allows you to translate any language into your own." Explained the Outsider.

"Now for you." Said the Outsider as he pointed to an area not far from where they were.

"When you get there, please pick up the rune with the same mark as the one you have. Then you will understand, and I'll send you back." Then the Outsider disappeared.

Shirou sighed as he knew he had to teleport there again. So he did.

A few moments later, he saw a shrine. With jagged metals pointing all over and barbed wires stuck on them. At the center was a small bedside table that contained a purple pillow with red lamps on the side. On the pillow was a strange rune that was glowing orange as Shirou walked closer to it.

He picked it up. Then the Outsider appeared infront of him.

"I've never seen a life more interesting than yours. I've seen your possible future on how you've died. How you've lived. The choices you've made. All of them led to different paths but each interesting in their own right. Now that I have marked you, expect that I'll interfere with your life more to prepare you for the coming years."

And with the snap of a finger, memories and experiences flood into him. Of combat, and of training. Of his inner world. Of him cursing his fate and his ideal. Of him becoming a bitter man slowly with time. As each battle he had been through, each swing of his blade and each shot with his bow. Every weapon he has seen. All of it floods into his own memory and experience.

He watches as he fights a woman who claimed to be a King of Kings. He fights her in his own world filled with swords and snowfall. As she launched her Noble Phantasms, He copies it back and uses it against her.

"I█- Ali█a!"

"█ul-sa██na!"

Shirou could not even process the names of the swords. As he fails even by using all of his blades, he still stood against that. The Star that Split the Heavens and the Earth. Ea. All the experience of battling the strongest servant goes into his own.

Then he sees a small girl with white hair. Being lied to about her father. Summoning the great beast. And the beast, saving her from the wolves.

"Illyasveil von Einzbern."

He looks to see a familiar man who was next to somebody who looked like the girls mother. She smiles. Darkly. Then looks at Shirou.

!

Who was that?

Who was...

SCREECHING! SCREAMING! STATIC! IT HURTS! IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS IT HURTS! STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP!

Shirou holds himself in pain as he hears all of it. He closes his eyes but he can still hear what ever IT was.

█ █ for self █ █ for self █ █ for self █ █ for self █ █ for self █ █ for self █ █ for self █ █ for self █ █ for self █ █ for self █ █ for self █ █ for self █ █ for self █ █ for self █ █ !

Then it stops. All of it. Shirou looks up to see everything is surrounded with nothing. Just light.

Then a dark figure comes out of the light looks up at Shirou.

IT smiles. Whatever IT was, it knew Shirou.

"This is new. It will all end the same."

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Shirou screamed as the rune disappeared.

"What was that?!" Screamed Shirou as he moved back.

The Outsider stares at him. "What did you see?"

"I..." Shirou was about to say it be he just couldn't. His memories, his experience with the figure was slowly fading away.

"I don't know."

All he could recall were battles that were not his own, and some that may be his to carry.

"I don't remember what I saw."

.

.

.

.

.

Corvo went to Emily on the island that they were on when they have been watching Shirou. The island was made an exact replica Hounds Pit Pub. From the floating water that resembled the docks, to the old tinkering workshop of Pietro. The room of Emily was on the Tower as Corvo's was on third floor of the old bar. There in the bar itself, on one of the tables

"What do you think of the kid?" Corvo asked to his own distant daughter.

She looks up at him. "Naive. You?"

He looks away. "Young but with a heavy road."

She stares at him with a questionable look. "What do you even mean by that father? I was watching you both a while ago. What was this 'debt' that you owe?"

"I've seen the path of his adoptive dad. And I've seen his as well. Both have had a worse past and future than the both of us. I pray to any other god, that we can teach him to stand up to it and face it."

.

.

.

.

.

"So here's the thing Shirou. Now that you have my mark, we will train you to use it. However you need to train yourself when it comes to your magecraft."

Shirou stares at him.

"You dragged me here."

The Outsider smiles and says "Why yes indeed. This is just to look at your future and see if it will become more interesting."

Shirou sighs.

"Don't worry. I'll let you live your daily life. Just think of me dropping in time by time during your dreams."

Shirou looks at the Outsider as he smiles.

He had no idea what he was into yet he felt like he needed someone to blame.

This was now going to be his daily life.

.

.

.

.

.

Shirou woke up back at his house.

He checks his palm and there it is. The mark. He sighs as he knows that his life has now been changed forever. Changed by the Void.

He was supposed to be a normal sword. If he continued down his path, who knows what would have happened?

He is now the 15th man, marked by the Outsider.

The Marked Sword.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **AN**

HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING SHIT. THIS WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN. Mostly because of world building and etc., but still, HOLY FUCKING MOTHER OF FUCKING SHIT. AND I AM ALSO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN MONTHS. (To be fair, I had writing classes, business classes, school, personal problems, so yeah.)

For Dishonored 1, I am following what King J. Grim said about him. Search in YouTube the mind of Corvo Attano then it will make sense. It was the canonical way Dishonored had ended according to him.

Why make Emily curse and swear? Corvo did on a high chaos run. Why can't Emily? Making her personality like High Chaos but she's not a total bitch. But chaotic good while Corvo is neutral good and Shirou the lawful good.

This will also be the last appearance of Zelretch for a while. He will not be seen for the rest of this story. I also wanted to separate mana from prana so I did that. Have no idea what I did but I'm trying to make it sound logical.

Also, from my absence, there has been a new Dishonored game. (Supposed DLC but made whole. The Death of the Outsider.) But I will not be placing the events that has happened there here. Due to the Outsider being no more. (Dead or now a wanderer.)

As promised here are the Powers and reasons why I added them. Tell me what you want to change and I'll see what I can fit into the story.

Here are the powers:

 **POWERS**

 **BLINK**

-Teleportation to any location that Shirou can see. If Shirou decides use more mana, it may summon a lesser bladded entity from the spot he once was in. May also slow time. Costs very low to low mana.

Why?- I don't know what else to place. Far reach dosen't suit Shirou, no matter how I see it. And by far I haven't seen any other traversal power. Maybe Displacement like the ability from Death of the Outsider, but I have taken a liking to the blink ability.

 **BEND TIME**

-Ability to stop time. Can also slow it down temporarily. Cannot make it go back. Costs high mana.

Why?- Being someone who wished he could stop time to save everyone.

 **BLADED FIGURE**

-Transforms into a being made completely out of blades. Twice as strong as a bladed entity and twice as durable. The more mana placed into it, the stronger and more terrifying it will be. The less mana he uses, the less powerful but he can become invisible. Thanks to the Outsiders magic it will not kill him. Costs low to very high mana.

Why?- Being a sword. Also thought it would be cool. Has a similar appearance to the enemies in Death of the Outsider.

 **VOID VISION**

-Ability to see people and items through walls. Costs very low mana. Also if there are tears in the Void.

Why?- it seems that this is the only ability that is weird with him. However, since both Emily, Corvo, Billie, and Daud got somewhat the same abilities that are like this, I had to place this. Feels wrong if I don't add it but also dosen't feel like it would suit Shirou.

 **VOID BLADES**

-If out of prana, Shirou can summon swords made from the rocks and metal of the Void. Crafted by the Outsider himself. Increasing his already increased strength, speed, healing, etc. Costs low mana.

Why?- Chosen by the Outsider from such a long time, this was a power that the Outsider decided to give him himself. Much like the blade from Death of the Outsider.

 **VOID ARROW**

-Summons a bow and has been given the ability to form arrows from the Void. Formed like the blades and has considerable damage. Place enough mana, it can form into an explosive arrow. Costs low to medium mana.

Why?- He was always good with a bow. Hardly tries when he aims at the bullseye. I know he hasn't reached the Archery club yet, but the Outsider has seen his futures already.

 **BLADDED ENTITY**

-Summon a being made out of blades. The lesser form can sneak in through vents and etc. It can be an extra set of eyes. When killed or dispelled, whatever it sees goes to the mind of Shirou. The greater form can be used as a decoy for combat. It is twice as large as a human being and twice as durable than normal steel. Costs low to medium mana.

Why?- From a lot of times, Archer or Shirou favors using two blades. Kanshou and Bakuya. Here he summons another bladded figure like himself. Another blade. Kind of like the ones you see at Death of the Outsider.

 **VOID SHATTER**

-Any VOID BLADE or VOID ARROW left on the field will explode. Shattering the metal and rocks from the Void. What came from the emptiness of the Void shall return to the Void. Costs low mana.

Why?- Cause it sounds awesome.

.

.

.

.

.

 **ATTRIBUTES**

 **VITALITY/HEALTH**

 **AGILITY**

 **STRENGTH**

 **REFLEXES**

 **SPEED**

Most of these attributes are final. But I need to add more. For powers you can change or add one last if you wish. If you have an power for a power or attribute, please place it in a review or a PM.

.

.

So we have that out of the way, I'd like to thank you so much for reading this. As always, have fun reading and have a better day than mine! Want to PM me then go ahead!

Have a Good Morning, Good Evening, and Good Night!

-TraceonN7backflip

.

.

.

.

.

P.S. Also anybody notice that the Outsider is Asian? If he were in the real world.


	3. Training in Void

Fate: Marked Sword

Training in Void

.

.

.

.

.

"Trace on."

And Sword met Bolt.

And another.

And another.

Then twice in one spot.

There were crossbow bolts or arrows coming from different directions as Shirou makes a new sword and destroys it.

Shirou was sweating and panting as he had been at this session of training with Corvo for hours already. Actually it could have been an entire day as he lost track of time. Corvo was bending time and shooting crossbow bolts from random directions. This was to teach Shirou how to better predict attacks of his enemy.

"He doesn't really hold back now does he?" He says as he turns back to strike yet another arrow and throws a sword at another. The swords broke again as Shirou began to trace another one. "Damn it Corvo, at least let me rest a bit."

Now, the arrows have no blade. It is rather just a metal stick that he is shooting. So it wasn't lethal. But even a stick can hurt someone badly. Even if it wasn't going fast. But not fast enough to pierce him.

Shirou then slashes to the right to prevent one and throws another behind him to prevent two more from behind. He projects another blade unto reality just in time for that blade to cross another two bolts.

"Nice going kid. Let's kick it up a notch."

Then the arrows came from four directions. From the behind, right, left, and in front of him. There were two on each side.

Then Shirou began to use his energy to slow down time. To make that moment an eternity. Then there was that burning sensation on his left hand. Then everything went grey. The Void was always grey of course. But the arrows had frozen in place as everything else that had color were also grey.

He memorized each location of each blade that was going to aim for him. One went for his leg on the right, the other for his arm. One for the neck on his left, one for his abdomen. One for his chest in the front, the other for his stomach. One for his spine, the other for his head.

Once Shirou memorizes all of them, he prepares what he knows to strike them all down. He cannot utilize what A█h█r knows. He cannot utilize what he knew when he fought against the A██sw█r██ lady that utilized the strange card.

But he did gain their experience. He did gain some of their knowledge. The only problem however, was that he did not have the strength of neither of them. E██Y█ only knew how to use against stronger opponents by predicting where they were going to aim several steps ahead. But EM██ had superior physical strength and speed.

Next was that other version of himself. He fought strongly, but he was also getting power from from the card of A██er. Each time he fought, the C██nt██ Gua███ was taking over. He also fought with a similar style. But his limits were the same as that man.

Both were for the superior opponent, yet neither have fought something as simple as this when they were weaker. He did not have the same physical strength as them nor did he have the speed and skill. He was tired and weaker than they were. However that did not mean he could not do something.

He felt his grip over time weaken. So Shirou did what he could in the frozen time. He dashes in front of him and cuts off the two bolts that were in front of him. As soon as the bolts fell, he jumped out and lets his grip on time go.

Then time resumes as all the arrows that he did not slice yet went across the area, avoiding Shirou.

Right now, Shirou is on the floor, dripping with sweat that made small puddles and panting for breath.

Then a man with a skull mask appears in front of Shirou with a simple blink. He kneels down and takes off his mask. The old man looks at Shirou and smiles.

"Good job kid. We'll do this again tomorrow."

He offers his hand but Shirou rejects it. Saying that he would want to lie down on the floor for a bit.

Then like how he appeared, he disappeared with a blink, leaving Shirou alone in the Void for his thoughts to be with himself.

Within many thoughts and minds of people, they would wonder how far Shirou has been training already with his magic of prana and mana. It had already been months.

He had been through rigorous training as Corvo taught him the basics of Black Magecraft three days after he came from the Void and the Outsider had been the one to train Shirou.

Meanwhile, all Emily had been doing was observing the child. She did not make contact with the child, nor did she even get close to him. Hell, she even made sure she wasn't even seen by him.

To be blunt, she did not like how the boy was. Childish, idealistic, ignorant of the impossible, and stupid. She was once like that, but it changed when her mother died. Something, woke up in her the became her view on the world. Of course, Corvo tried to teach her that there was good, but to her, deep down, that good was taken along with her mother.

Now all she would do would be observe, analyze, and watch as Shirou would learn from Corvo and the Outsider.

.

.

.

Shirou woke up from his training, feeling more tired than he did before falling asleep.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIROOOOOOOOOOOU!"

Crap. He forgot about the hungry tiger. Always hungry and screaming for Shirou for him to feed her. Why does she even go to his house again? He sighs at his hungry guardian.

"I'm coming!"

He gets up from the shed and walks to his kitchen in the house.

"Shirou?" Said the Tiger as she was dead on the floor.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get cooking." Said Shirou as he walked to the kitchen and placed on his apron so he could begin cooking.

"Shirou, you cook so well!" Said Taiga as she munched down on the meal Shirou had made. It was simples katsudon mixed with curry powder to flavor the rice. It was his first attempt at such a meal and it already sold well with Taiga.

Shirou sighs as his guardian munches down on the food he has cooked. Kiritsugu never did know how to cook and Shirou had to learn from scratch. Since then, his cooking has attracted several people. Once, it even attracted Raiga himself along with some of the Yakuza that went to his house.

He learnt to cook because, how did Raiga-san say it? Ah, yes. That Kiritsugu couldn't cook for shit.

"Thank you Shirou!" Said Fujimura as she let down her plate that was cleared of food. That was her fifth serving so far. She was a wild being that entered his house for no reason. Her excuse being that she was his guardian.

"No problem Taiga-nee." Said Shirou.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"You eat in my house while free loading. I deserve to call you by that."

"NO , YOU DON'T! I'M YOUR GUARDIAN!"

There she goes pulling out that card.

"Fine, fine."

"Good. It's good to know you look at me like an adult now."

"Yet here you are without a boyfriend."

'Huh?' Shirou thought.

Since when was he talking back to Fuji-nee with these sarcastic remarks?

And that last comment should have ticked her off.

He looks at Fuji-nee and sees...

...

Was that literal fire and water coming out of her eyes?

"SHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOU!"

Oh boy. He was in deep trouble now. He managed to get her both sad and angry. Isn't that considered a death sentence?

After hours of arguing and somewhat comedic fighting, Taiga finally left the house. Which left Shirou alone to prepare and he could finally go to school.

He began to walk to the familiar sight of his school until he found the familiar sight of his school.

This was just another regular day for Emiya Shirou.

.

.

.

"Outsider? Can you tell me the difference between Prana and Mana in a more explained manner?" Shirou asked once more in the Void. He was trying to understand how it worked.

He found his old fathers notes in the shed about mana. It's other name being prana, as it was the energy given by the spirit and od was the energy by the body.

However, since this extra Void had it's own, he couldn't understand how it would work.

Now occasionally, the Outsider would appear to help Shirou, or just to make fun of him. It was confusing as to what he would do to him. And whenever he would speak, he likes to teleport and walk around him. It is rather disturbing for Shirou.

The Outsider sighed as he told him once more,

"The Void is different from the world. You can clearly see that."

He disappeared and reappeared beside him. He touched Shirou, then his circuits came to life.

"Instead of dragging energy from the World, you're taking energy from the Void. Imagine your body as something that would need power to do magecraft. What your circuits would do is get energy from the world as a power source. However it only enables you with what your element and origin is aligned with. Like how yours is both sword and sword."

Now the Outsider released Shirou and snapped his fingers, resulting in Shirou's mark glowing.

"What my Mark allows you to do, is to get something from an alternative world for a different type of energy, but the energy from the Void is limited as to how you behave or your own personality."

The Outsider opened his palm and a black mist began to form a familiar mask.

"My friend Corvo's would be his ability to posses others as he was a stranger his whole life, he had this desire to fit in. So the Void granted him the ability to possess people to help him. Sure he has others, but so do you."

He let the mask disappear and began to look at Shirou.

"Your ability to blink was like a wish when you wanted to be faster to help others. Your ability to slow down and even stop time itself came from the very though of wishing everything would slow down. I'm sure you would have more abilities to come. However I do not know how this will affect you."

"What do you mean?" Asks Shirou.

"A new concept to your world has been added since the end of ours. The 'prana'. With it, you have an element and origin. An origin is the starting point that defines one's existence and directs one's actions throughout one's life. An element is something that magi can manipulate. They come in the form of Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Ether. However, there are those with special cases. There are the Imaginary Numbers or the Daemons. All in all for the system of Magecraft, Origins are used to describe exact details about a magus, while Elemental Affinity indicates one's general alignment."

He stops explaining to disappear and reappear beside him.

"You however are a special case. Your Origin and Element are the same. There are both 'Sword' and 'Sword'. You are an incarnation of one. Which is considered rare in your world. However, you cannot use magic of the five great elements with the same type of ease as other magi because you don't have any of them as an alignment. But it allows for a greater power."

"And what would that power be?" Asked Shirou.

"Now that is a secret. It would be more fun for me if you discover how to use it on your own."

"Figures." Mutters Shirou under his breath.

"But as for how it affects your mark, it may do so in ways I may never even know." Says the Outsider.

"How so?"

"Did I not just say that I may not even know?"

"Yeah."

Then Shirou thought for a bit.

"Wait, by saying the word 'may', are you saying you know a possibility of what it can do to me?"

The Outsider smirks.

"Clever. Yes. I may have ideas on different possibilities. But that's just it. I can't see what goes beyond that. That is why I chose you. An unknown factor that can bring me entertainment."

The Outsider then proceeds to disappear to leave Shirou alone in the Void, leaving him with nothing but thoughts and questions.

.

.

.

That was a few days ago. Today was just his average day at school. He was making his way out of the Archery Club.

"Yo, Emiya!" He turns to see his team captain, Ayako Mitsuzuri.

"Hello, Mitsuzuri."

Shirou had come to know Mitsuzuri as a nice person. She was the current president of the Archery Club.

She was a friendly person. She had a brother as well. Minori Mitsuzuri. Shirou never really sees him.

"Finished already?"

"Yeah. I'm done with practice. I'm heading home."

"Emiya." Said another familiar voice. Shirou turns around and sees blue hair waving through the wind.

"Good evening, Shinji!".

Shinji Matou was a friend of Shirou. They met while Shirou was cleaning the classroom for free one day and Shinji said, "You may be an idiot, but you do good work."

They became friends since. Shinji even sometimes visited the house of Shirou to hang around him.

"Man, you're already done with practice?"

"Yeah."

They began to walk together on their way out of school. Just three club mates that were being friendly with each other.

Just another day.

.

.

.

 **AN**

 **Fuck the lore, and those getting butthurt. JK. I dunno how to fit it into the lore of Fate so I may have to butcher some of it. Hell, maybe alot of it. Sorry. I'm not entirely sure if I'm right or wrong.**

 **I also got the info from the wiki. So I'm sorry if it is shit. I just don't understand how the energies work and how I can add mana into the story. Here and there I can see mana, prana, od from the Nasuverse lore and fanfics.**

 **Also yeah, expect my updates to be random. Sometimes once a month, twice a year, it depends on what stresses me out right now. Like I said, I will finish this story, but I'm just incredibly slow. Once I have an idea, I lose it. So I try to get it back together.**

 **I'm also just lazy.**

 **Also, short chapter. Might be fixed.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own shit. Any works mentioned belong to Arkane Studios and Bethesda and Type-moon. The only shit I own is what comes out of my Anus.**


End file.
